Mecseki láthatatlanok
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mecseki_l%C3%A1thatatlanok Translation 'Mecsek is invisible' The invisible armies of the Mecsek were an armed freedom fighter group, which , after the defeat of the 1956 revolution , resisted for some weeks (and even some insurgents for months) in hiding in the Mecsek mountains. The invisible leader was the "Host" . On November 3, and in the days that began with the arrival of Soviet troops on November 4, prisoners freed from hops were settled in the mountains. They were divided into smaller groups and could be held for a long time against the overwhelming majority because they had good knowledge of the terrain. The Soviets, however, had their local leaders with whom they ultimately eradicated the groups. Memorable their actions were among the Pécs Soviet military commander and killing Pécsvárad attack on police station ( 1956 . November 14 th ), during which a young police officer was killed and where the freedom fighter Málics Otto also lost their lives. According to the memoirs, the invisible were trying to show that there was still resistance in the country, while official propaganda had spoken about the "restoration of order" shortly after the Soviet attack on November 4th. The drummer who participated in the Mecsek clashes. According to Mihaly Domján's report, there was a terrible fight in the Mecsek, and the retribution was terrible, too: "... I can not forget the firefight of the terrible tank guns I can not forget the twisted human intestines and dressings, including the bloody bra, on the honeysuckle branches. the softness I slept in the forest under the Misinatető was wrapped in a human hand, with a ring on his sleeve. Dr. Konrad Béthy mutilated the corpses of young men in the burial ground of a doctor's professor, and one with his hand wrapped in wire as he cut it into the flesh. Groups There are a number of resilient groups known for those places where they have been pulled for a shorter or longer time. There were, for example, Csigalépcső, Üdülő Szálló, Tettye , Kőbánya, Perem group. Each group was organized into smaller, separate moving sections that make it even harder to follow them, such as the "Ottó section", which was led by Ottó Malics . But there was "Laci section" (leader László Sima), "Jozso section", "Sándor section", "Béla section". Each section consisted of about 35 people and was divided into three parts. The borders were also distinguished by the leader's crossword. The oath After the battles of November 4 and 7, only about 600-800 remained in the mountains. The largest group was hiding in the Vágotpuszta from 7 to 14 November with the head of the Gazda . On November 12, the Soviets dumped them, so they had to move their headquarters to the Eastern Mecsek, Kisújbánya. Two days later, the invisible attacked the police station in Pécsvárad. During the incident, a policeman and Ottó Malics died. 1 The recurring, memorable moment of the invisible invaders of the later captured is Vágotpusztai oath. The Boss swears to resist the last drop of blood against the invaders. At the same time, according to the records, it was announced that the escape was punished with death, set up an amnesty lawsuit and five people who tried to escape have been sentenced to death. "But the verdict was not executed by the fact that the escape was attempted before his oath" - stands against the driver and his companion József Nagy in 1957 . on 5 February in Pécs. Retreat On November 16, 1956, the Gazda started off with some people to the west, as the weather was getting worse, more and more people were getting sick and more and more broke up - they went home. On November 22, 42 left Hungary at Bélavár. The Soviets and then the Hungarian police slowly eliminated the remaining fighting groups, and in January and February 1957 the suspects' hearings and negotiations began. In February and March, the remainder of the invisible began to reconnect with the " In March We Reopen " (MUK) password, but could not be resumed because members of the group were arrested on March 14 . During their trial, the chief prosecutor, József Petrus, was sentenced to death, while the other invisible parts received long prison sentences. Category:Hungarians Category:Hungary